


Late Night Midnights

by Fairytalehntr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Injury, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Summary: Set during the after credits of Episode 9
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 102





	Late Night Midnights

“KAORU!”

Kojirou bolts through the crowd, pushing past people. Kaoru, _his Kaoru_ is hurt thanks to that stupid man who can’t just play fair. Everyone flinched when the board came in contact with Kaoru’s face and he wished little Miya didn’t have to see that, Langa probably didn’t see it which was a good thing and Reki was definitely long gone already. Now's not the time to worry about others though, they’re not the ones who are injured.

No one has come to Kaoru’s aid by the time Kojirou arrives which gives him the space he needs. Shindou is there but standing more to the side, giving a condescending look that Kojirou ignores for the sake of helping his friend. Kaoru’s eyes are closed tightly and he’s shivering, most likely from the shock. He looks as if he’s desperately trying to move his body but it isn’t working.

Kojirou gets on his knees and slides a hand under Kaoru’s back to sit him up. “Kaoru, can you hear me? Kaoru, it’s Kojirou, I’m here!” Kaoru opens his eyes a tiny bit, but he looks in pain doing so and that breaks Kojirou’s heart. “N...anjou?” “Yes, it’s Nanjou. Don’t worry I’m going to get you to a hospital, alright?” An expression that resembles a small smile forms on the man’s face with calms the green-haired man down enough to pick him up bridal-style.

-

“What the…” Kojirou mutters as the door of his restaurant opens. “It’s closed,” he calls out, not bothering to turn around to see who it is. “Even for me?” “Ye-” Kojirou’s head snaps over to the bar, eyes wide. “Good evening, Kojirou,” the pink-haired male greets. Kojirou stares for a second before groaning. “Why did you sneak out of the hospital? You’re _injured_ , Kaoru!” “It’s just a scratch.” “Tell that to your broken arm and inability to walk.”

Kaoru reaches for an alcohol bottle and goes to pour himself some but it’s empty. “Really?” He asks as he sets it down. “It’s your turn to bring it,” Kojirou tells him with a smirk. Kaoru laughs and says, “but how could I? I’m _injured_ , Kojirou.” The restaurant worker frowns causing his friend to laugh even more, but he eventually pulls out another bottle.

When Kojirou takes a seat he notices his friend drifting off, a small chuckle escapes him. “No more…” The man moves his hand to place it on Kaoru’s cheek. “Please don’t leave me…” _‘Ah,’_ Kojirou thinks, ‘ _he’s talking in his sleep.’_ “I promise I won’t,” he says, not expecting a reply. Kaoru sits up all of a sudden and puts a hand over Kojirou’s with a smile. “I know you won’t. You’ve stayed with me all this time, I trust you. You like me a lot and if you like someone you wouldn’t leave them.”

Kojirou gazes at the smile that’s doubled with a tired look in the male’s eyes. “You… know I like you?” Kaoru nods. “Guess there’s no point in trying to hide it now. You’re single, right?” “Yes, I’ll date you. Only because there’s no one else though,” Kaoru jokes. Kojirou rolls his eyes and leans into the man. Kaoru closes the distance and kisses him. It doesn’t last very long but it was long enough to satisfy both of them.

“Uhh… are we interrupting something?”

Both men look over to the entrance of the shop only to see Miya and Hiromi standing there, Hiromi covers his eyes and Miya gives them an _‘I knew it’_ look. “Well, Cherry’s fine so I’m going home,” Miya says as he turns around and leaves. Hiromi leaves a few seconds later, hands still over his eyes.

Kojirou looks at Kaoru. “I guess they were really worried, huh? To visit this late at night, you must have an impact on them.” “Sh-Shut up…”


End file.
